SpidermanSailor Moon: Race For Time
by km18fn7
Summary: 2 Unlikely Heroes team up for the first time ever! as Queen Baryl traps Uatu The Watcher, Destorys 2 Universes, and Unleashes a Demom.Spiderman and Sailor Moon Must Team up against Queen Baryl, Venom, and A Deadly Demon. COMICWORTHY!


Stan Lee and Naoko Takeuchi Presents:

KILLA-MO 187'S

Spider-Man/Sailor Moon: Race For Life

Sailor Moon Created by Naoko Takeuchi

Spider-Man Created by Stan Lee And Steve Dikto.

Cast Of Characters:

Spider-man/Peter Parker

Venom/Eddie Brock

Magneto/Master Of Magnetism

Queen Beryl

Uatu the Watcher

Guroga

Serena Usagi

NOTE: The Following Takes Place before the events in Amazing Spider-Man #500. This time The Web-Slinger is single -KM-

'The Temple Of Time. At the Axis of The Universe'

Queen Beryl: Please watcher! I must renew the time cycle and make things right. This was not what I ment to have happen.

Uatu: No. These Universes are all alive. Renewing em now would end all life on each universes. Taking a billion years for one human gene to be spliced.

Queen Beryl: It's like every villain always says.. If you wanna get something done right. Do it yourself uses her powers and traps Uatu

Uatu: W-what are you doing?

Queen Beryl: shakes the universes together and shakes everything up this should do it HA HA HA HA. goes into what she thinks was her universe

'Sailor Moon Universe'

Magneto: wakes up I could've sworn I was on Asteroid M. I might not be a psychic but after all this time battling Charles Xavier I can sense that something's not right.

'Marvel Universe: New York City'

Queen Beryl: This is more like it Causes havoc and destruction and with Queen Serenity no longer around I can do what I wanted to do and that's take over the entire galaxy MUHAHAHAHA! keeps at her destruction

'10 blocks away 400 feet above sea level'

Spider-Man: The story of my life. Every time I get a date with MJ it gets bad and I am single yet again. I wonder why I don't just find a girlfriend who's also a hero. Maybe that's what ya need parker. Yea what you need indeed. Your enemies would have a field day there knowing that your teammate is your lover. Stick to the solo stuff spidey. You're better off tha-- Spider Sense Spider-Sense Tingling. Looks like I get to vent this depression out on some baddies after all swings to the scene

'Sailor Moon Universe'

Eddie Brock: throws a newspaper stand at a window ONCE AGAIN HE SCREWS ME OVER! EVERYTIME I ALMOST HAVE THE BATTLE WON HE COMES IN AND RUINS IT! I swear if spider-man wasn't around we'd be a lot better off and we'd win starts to shape shift

Serena: I know I am gonna fail mid-terms. I was up all night saving the universe. I forgot to study. Frick!

Eddie Brock: looks at serenity ahh theres a babe. Hey ever had a good night with a real man? Hahaha

Serena: CREEP slaps Brock

Eddie Brock: you shouldn't have don't that young lady alien suit transforms

Venom: NOW WE HAVE TO PAY YOU BACK. ALLOW US TO INTRODUCE OURSELVES. WE'RE VENOM!

Serena: Yep it's official. This is the worse week of my life. Every bad guy comes crawling from the darkest corners to have a whack at me. Looks like a job for sailor moon. spins her staff in the air MOON PRISM POWER! turns into Sailor Moon

Sailor Moon: Now you will pay with the powers of Justice!

Venom: FINNALY NO LONGER A TINY SPIDER TO RUIN US! BRING IT ON GIRLY! rushes towards Sailor Moon OH HAPPY HAPPY HAPPY DAY!!

'meanwhile on the marvel universe'

News man: this women is destroying all of times square. Over 100 dead and 5,000 injured. All the heroes are go…wait here comes spider-man! GET HER SPIDEY!

Spider-Man: swings to times square how come all the hot powerful girls I meet are always evil? Must be the cards dealt spidey. Oh well another day at the office swings to Beryl

Queen Beryl: a costume with spider webs and a spider on the front? Are you an idiot or something. Those reds and blue tights look stupid on you.

Spider-Man: my suit? Awwman chicks dig the suit. fires a web at her

Queen Beryl: uses her magic to dissolve the web is that all you got?

Spider-Man: nope fires web balls at her at rapid speed catch those

Queen Beryl: tries to but gets hit by a few and gets traped in a web but gets out

Spider-man: How did she do that?

'sailor moon universe'

Sailor Moon: uses her magical moon staff Moon Prism Power! fires a blast and hits venom

Venom: AWW YOU GOT ME..NOT! grabs her and throws her onto the ground YOU SMEEL GOOD..WE'LL HAVE FUN EATING YOUR BRAINS!

Sailor Moon: you ruined my hair you big dummy swings her staff and whacks venom

Venom: WANNA PLAY DIRTY HUH? THAT'S OUR FAVORTE KIND OF FIGHTING YOUNG LADY traps SM in his webbing DON'T EVEN TRY. OUR POWERS CAN REPEL ANYTHING!

'Marvel Universe'

Queen Beryl: whats this? senses SM's been defeated somebody else defeated Queen Serena I must meet this person makes a portal and goes in

Spider-man: you're not getting away with this damage goes into the portal as well

'sailor moon universe'

Luna: Serena was suspossed to be home an hour ago. This is not good.

Magneto: A talking cat? I thought those were only in cartoons?

Luna: so we finally meet again Erik Launcher. Or as you would rather be called. The master of magnetism Magneto.

Magneto: and you are the legendary Luna if that is what you still call yourself. With your powers I gather you sensed that if I am on your universe than something's not right.

Luna: that is right Erik. looks up

Magneto: that is my universe. Something is very wrong if our universes are uniting in a way where destruction is gonna happen.

Luna: Yes. I am no miss Cleo but if I were to guess. Queen Beryl did something to the watcher.

Magneto: I would be lying if I said I didn't believe you old friend. Charles would said the same thing.

Luna: the last time this happened Guroga was released. If it wasn't for Charles. We wouldn't have defeated him and trapped him between him. I hate to say this around you Erik but I sure wish Charles was here.

Magneto: I would also be lying if I disagreed with you. What about sailor moon?

Luna: Sailor Moon is fighting someone from your universe as we speak. And looks at the portal open as it shatters a glass between the universes queen Beryls back. We might have to interfere.

Magneto: Or not sees Spider-man maybe sailor moon and that meddling wall crawler could do it. We're 2 old to be fighting that demon again Luna.

Queen Beryl: why did you follow me you idiot? You can never return there!

Spider-man. With great power comes great reasonability. that's what my uncle said before he died. You killed women and children. You will pay tackles queen Beryl in the air crashing onto the ground

Queen Beryl: gets up this was just dry cleaned you spider-punk. fades back to the axis of time

Spider-man: blast. I almost had her. Well spidey. You're not in queens anymore. sees sailor moon trapped girl in touble..wait..that webbing. Oh no

Venom: grabs spidey PARKER! NICE OF YOU TO COME TO THE KILLING FIELDS! tries to trap spidey

Spider-man: VENOM! I DON'T GOT TIME FOR YOUR FUN AND GAMES BROCK! fights with venom(NOTE: Fill in the blink)

'elsewhere'

Luna: sipping tea like a cat this is not good Erik. How are we going to defeat it again?

Magneto: Well The Queen Serenity has powers unlike any anybody's ever seen before right?

Luna: yes and this Spider-Man is the same right?

Magneto: He's not a mutant. He was bitten by a radioactive spider if I recall. He can't fly. He relies on his webbing and a spider sense. They might be young and not strong enough to save time but Luna we got no choice but to ask of them to do so.

Luna: do you think they're ready?

Magneto: on more than one chain of events Spider-Man single handily saved earth from creatures that could've killed him. He has a brain on him. I am sure they'll figure it out.

Spider-man: Knocks Venon Out as venom gets sent back to his universe stay down Brock. gets sailor moon out you ok thinks: holy cow. She's pretty umm. You okay young lady?

Sailor Moon: I am fine and the names Sailor Moon. And you are?

Spider-Man: Your Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man at your service? Do you have any idea why our universes are twisting together?

Sailor Moon: With the stuff going on from my dream boy tricking me to mid-terms to saving the planet from Queen Beryl. I never thought of it.

Spider-man: I see we both got the same thoughts. mid-terms dreamboat dates ditching, and our worlds threaten by powerful villains. If I could take a crack. Something big is going on and that evil witch I took on back home has everything to do with it.

Sailor Moon: you fought Queen Beryl and lived without sailor powers?

Spider-man: you just survived Venom. That should give ya a guess at what kinds of freaks I've taken lickings from and I am still ticking.

Sailor Moon: hehe. A sense of humor to. I wonder if your face is just as cute as your personality?

Spider-man: I knew the chicks dig the suit. But we can save the flirting for later. We should figure out whats going on befor..spider sense spider-sense tingling. What now?

fireballs falling down

Spider-man: I think we should take this convo somewhere a lil safer grabs sailor moon and swings to safety

Sailor Moon: oh no. it's the end of the world

Spider-Man: I always had a feeling I would be in the middle of it.

Magneto: uses his powers to shield spider-man and sailor moon always the smart cracking one spider-man

Spider-Man: Magneto? What are you doing here?

Luna: Serena! on magneto's shoulder thank goodness you're safe.

Sailor Moon: whats going on Luna?

Luna: queen Beryl want low. She tried to destroy your powers before you were born but instead she kicked the threads of time and now all hells breaking loose

Magneto: in other words. She also released a powerful demon who can destroy everything. We must go to the axis takes everyone to the axis of time

'a few hours later'

Sailor Moon: Guroga huh? This is the demon that almost destroyed all life a century ago?

Luna: yes. If it wasn't for myself, magneto, and professor Charles Xavier the demon would've done it. Now that Queen Beryl destroyed all the threads. He has to be killed to save all life

Spider-Man: Ok I am very confused.

Magneto: I'll translate it for you to understand.. he's more powerful than glactus, apocalypse, and onslaught put together.

Spider-Man: Ok that's bad than but why not the X-men or The Avengers? Why us?

Luna: you 2 are all we got left. Myself and Erik are 2 old to fight him. It's up to you two to defeat him.

Sailor Moon: but first things first. We gotta take care of Queen Beryl and Venom.

Spider-man: does this queen have a fortress?

Sailor Moon: yes but it was on my universe. So she is somewhere here.

Spider-man: first we take that demented couple out. Than we'll go after Guroga.

Magneto: you only got an hour before he is at full power. So go quickly

Sailor Moon: We will.

Spider-man: Saving the universe and I forgot to pack web cartrages.

Sailor Moon: taps spider-man's head gently

Spider-man: looks at his belt my belts glowing with web cartages.

Sailor Moon: As long as we're here you won't run out. Now let's go save time.

Spider-man: Right. If we fail…everything fails. grabs sailor moon hold on tight. This is gonna be a bumpy ride fires a web and swings around the axis of time

Sailor Moon: DON'T GO FAST!

'floor-b'

Queen Beryl: now that they're all done with. Nothing will stop me from ruling the universe!

Venom: THANK YOU HONEY! OUR NEMISIS IS DEAD! HAPPY JOY JOY!

Queen: Beryl: you're a good boy. tosses a brain

Venom: WE LOVES BRAINS! eats the brain

Spider-man: crashes thru the window sorry to crash but you're going down

Sailor Moon: that's sneeking in? how do not get killed Spider-man?

Queen Beryl: Sailor Moon, still alive?

Venom: PARKERS STILL ALIVE. WE'RE MAD NOW!

Sailor Moon: I got Beryl. You take venom!

Spider-man: you got it! attacks venom

Queen Beryl: you're supposed to be dead! How?

Sailor Moon: I am the hero. Heroes always have to beat the bad guys! uses her powers

Queen Beryl: does the same

'meanwhile'

glass shatters

Luna: so soon? This ain't good!

Magneto: Guroga has been revived..sailor moon and spider-man have to hurry

Guroga: RAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWR! jumps to the battle

Spider-man: boy that's one big ugly mother-

Venom: punches spider-man ko'ing him FINNALY I BEATED YOU PARKER!

Sailor Moon: oh no that's-

Queen Beryl: KO's Sailor Moon FINNALY THE POWERS ARE-

Guroga: MINNNNNNNNNNNNE! absorbs queen Beryl and venom and jumps away

Luna: he's feeding.

Magneto: uses a forcefeild I don't know if this can protect us but it's the only chance we have!

Guroga: jumps to luna and magneto RAWWWWWWWWWWR! aborbs Luna and Magneto and crauses havoc destroying the universes

'an hour later'

Spider-man: wakes up anyone get the licesse plate of that bus or wha-- feels wheres my mask!?

Sailor Moon: waves it at his face you are a cutie after all hehehe

Spider-Man: thinks the bad thoughts of who all could've seen it if time was still around how long was I out?

Sailor Moon: an hour Pete. Or do you like to be called peter? Anyways bad things happened while you were gone. Guroga awakened and destroyed time. If we don't defeat him now that's the end of time.

Spider-man: wait? How did you know my real name? grabs his mask and whats the plan?

Sailor Moon: I would be lying if I said I had a plan..

Spider-man: Well to qoute from fdr.. We have nothing to fear but fear itself.. And he looks a lot like fear puts his mask back on but we got no choice.

Sailor Moon: We might die in this battle. But that's what true heroes do. No matter what happens we will fight to win. Even after our bodies have givin out and the last breath has been exhaled.

Spider-man: A whole lot more than pride is on the line here. Our families, our friends, the whole universe. Let's take this guy out for the count

Sailor Moon: grabs onto spider-man I don't know how much power I have left. a lot of it was drained during the battle. I better make this count

Spider-man: same with me swings to Guroga

Guroga: VICTTTTTTTTTTTTTEMMMMMMMMMMMS TO KIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIL! flies towards them

Spider-man: ok NOW!

Sailor Moon: lets go of spider-man and swings her staff in the air FOR ALL TIME! JUSTICE WILL LIVE! powers up a ball spidey keep him busy!

Spider-Man: swings up and down to prevent being hit by Guroga how come it's me always at the lions den? The Silver Surfer would've done a better job than me!

Guroga: swings at Spider-Man DIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Spider-Man: shoots webbing into Guroga's eye that should buy enough time!

Sailor Moon: Fires a power of light at Guroga NOW BEGONE!

Guroga: gets hit and starts to dissipair RAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWR! grabs sailor moon YOU DIE WITH ME!

Spider-man: swings and grabs sailor moon sorry ugly you only have a ticket for 1 to your demise swings outta there come on web fuild don't fail me now! swings for something safe

bright light blows up everything in sight

'5 minutes later'

Spider-man: we might've lost the battle but time's still not restored.

Sailor Moon: wakes up did we win?

Spider-man: we won. But in a way we lost.

Magneto: we must find Uatu.

Luna: Uatu can fix all the damage done

Spider-Man: Magneto. Luna. Wheres Venom and Queen Beryl?

Magneto: I took care of them.

'floor b in a cage'

Queen Beryl: DAMNIT! I WAS SO CLOSE! I swear Queen Serenity. I will have my day. Spider-Man will have his as well!

Venom: PARRRRRRRRRRKER! WE WILL KILL YOU FOR THISSSSSSSSSS!

Queen Beryl: Oh shut up!

Venom: MAKE US! attacks and kills Queen Beryl NOW FOR DINNER. BRAINS..OUR FAVVVVVVORTE!

'meanwhile'

Uatu: Magneto. Over here!

Magneto: uses his mutant powers and uncages uatu Are you okay watcher?

Uatu: yes I'll be fine.

Luna: (Neo) Queen Serenity and Spider-man saved time.

Sailor Moon: you must be the watcher?

Uatu: yes queen of good. And it's good to see you once again Mr. Parker.

Spider-Man: great. Now one more enemy knows my name.

Magneto: I might be evil spider-man but I don't tell secerts. Your deadlier foes will have to kill me to get it.

Uatu: now if you'll excuse me. fixes everything and turns both universes back to normal you may now return to your universes.

Sailor Moon: wait. Hey spider-man?

Spider-Man: yes what is it Serena?

Sailor Moon: pulls his mask off and kisses him thanks for saving my life hehe heads back to her universe

Luna: (Neo) QUEEN Serenity! YOU CAN'T GIVE OUT A FIRST KISS LIKE THAT! runs after her

Magneto: we should go spider-man. I'll take ya back to new york before I return to Astroid M makes the force field and puts spider-man in it

Spider-Man: thanks mags. puts his mask back on After this I think I am gonna need a vacation.

-The End-

I wanna thank my Sister Megs for helping me with the research for Sailor Moon. And I do expect comments if I got anything wrong. Hope you enjoy reading this.


End file.
